Nuestro viaje
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Chihiro de dieciséis años se encontraba en aquel hermoso puente, ya había estado ahí antes, eso era seguro. Esperaba con paciencia la llegada de esa persona, sabía muy bien que tenia que llegar.


Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía y estoy muy feliz estar de regreso, les dejo este fic del viaje de Chihiro, siempre adore esta película y siempre desee una segunda parte en la que Haku y Chihiro volvieran a encontrarse. De eso trata este fic pero las cosas no serán sencillas para ellos, espero que les guste, dejen reviews con sus opiniones estaré actualizando pronto, besos! Xoxo

**Disclaimer:** el viaje de Chihiro pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y Studio Ghibli, yo sólo lo tomo sus personajes como inspiración.

**Nuestro viaje**

Capitulo 1: mentiras y olvido.

Hace seis años de aquella promesa. No estaba segura que clase de promesa era, ni siquiera recordaba quien se la había hecho, pero si recordaba que era muy importante.

Esa mañana Chihiro se había despertado con muy buen humor, el clima cálido de aquella pequeña ciudad le sentaba muy bien. Estaba de vacaciones y no debía ir a la escuela, por lo que se tomó un poco más de tiempo antes de salir.

Se había puesto un vestido azulado, perfecto para los días de verano, unas cómodas sandalias y se disponía a tomar sus castaños cabellos en una coleta cuando observó con atención su goma de pelo y le recordó a algo… algo que había olvidado pero podía sentir algunos fragmentos colgándose por su mente… _Haku. _

—Chihiro se te hará tarde, dijiste que irías a visitar a unas amigas. ¡Apresúrate! —gritó su madre desde la sala de estar

—¡Enseguida voy! —Chihiro salió corriendo de la casa. Su madre tenía razón, no debía hacer esperar a sus amigas, sin embargo algo la hizo tomar un atajo muy poco usual.

Quizá era el clima de ese día o su buen humor… quizá sólo quería intentar algo diferente, estaba aburrida de su rutina… quien sabe porque, pero quería ir por ahí, por ese extraño atajo que nunca antes había tomado pero le parecía tan familiar.

La chica caminó hasta llegar a un extraño edificio, todo le parecía tan conocido. Sabía muy bien que dentro de aquel lugar hallaría una ciudad abandonada pero había algo mas, algo se le había olvidado.

Sin temor alguno Chihiro se adentro en aquella ciudad, sentía que le llamaban. Atravesó un camino de rocas y paso frente a un extraño restaurante, la comida olía muy bien pero sabia con exactitud que estaba prohibido para los humanos consumirla, además ese no era el lugar hacia donde tenia que ir.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a inundarle la mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Ya no era una niñita miedosa pero había alguien a quien extrañaba, alguien que tenia que ver.

Chihiro de dieciséis años se encontraba en aquel hermoso puente, ya había estado ahí antes, eso era seguro. Esperaba con paciencia la llegada de esa persona, sabía muy bien que tenia que llegar.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es peligroso. —Era él. Kohaku seguía luciendo casi igual que cuando era pequeño, excepto por su altura y sus cabellos que eran mucho más largos; pero había algo muy diferente en su mirada. Ya no era un niño.

—Kohaku, vine a buscarte —dijo Chihiro. Su rostro se hallaba bañado en lágrimas, sin embargo sus labios se curvaron en una nostálgica sonrisa—. Olvidaste cumplir nuestra promesa.

—No la he olvidado, simplemente aún no es tiempo.

—Yo quería verte, no podía esperar más. ¿Sigues trabajando para Yubaba? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Tu mirada luce diferente.

—Debes irte de inmediato. Este no es lugar para ti, muchos desearían escapar igual que tú, no lo desaproveches.

—¡No me iré sin ti! Prometiste que dejarías de servirle a Yubaba y que nos volveríamos a ver. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, la casa de baños termales, a los dioses, a kamaji, a lin… también te recuerdo a ti… Kohaku.

—Chihiro hice esa promesa para que fueras feliz, sabia muy bien que olvidarías todo y pensarías que se trataba de un sueño. La realidad es muy diferente a lo que tú crees, no puedo abandonar este lugar, no puedo estar a tu lado. Mentí para no preocuparte, no me interesa verte otra vez. —Kohaku decía todo con suma frialdad, parecía alguien completamente diferente. Chihiro sintió tanto miedo al verlo de tal forma por lo que huyó.

El muchacho vio como Chihiro corría lejos de ahí, sabia que la había lastimado pero era lo mejor o eso quería pensar. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi sangrar y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. No quería llorar pero el dolor era demasiado… su acción estaba justificada pero ¿Acaso esa seria la ultima vez que la vería? ¿Ella lo odiaría? Solamente tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pero sabia que aquel deseo era imposible.

Mientras corría hacia la salida de aquella espantosa ciudad comenzaba a oscurecer. Chihiro era un mar de confusión, se sentía destrozada por dentro pero tenía la sensación de olvidar todo mientras corría lo más rápido posible. Pero no fue suficiente, al oscurecer comenzaba a brotar el agua y aquella puerta que conducía a su mundo se volvía cada vez más lejana, tenía que salir de ahí. Chihiro siguió corriendo pero el agua comenzaba a cubrirla casi por completo.

Tal vez era mejor de esa manera, morir ahí… a nadie le importaría, aunque de seguro sus padres y amigos estarían muy preocupados por ella, pero para Kohaku su muerte seria un alivio. Chihiro comenzó a perder la conciencia, se estaba ahogando en aquel solitario lugar pero entonces sintió algo que le llevaba hasta el exterior. Era un dragón que le tomaba con preocupación y prisa… no podría ser cierto ¿Acaso era Kohaku? ¿Le estaba salvando? La cabeza le dolía tanto y no pudo soportarlo más, después de eso todo se volvió azul y gris… confundía las formas y se sentía pérdida en si misma. En medio de aquel caos mental pudo tener un sueño, era sobre ese muchacho que le acababa de herir con sus palabras, él mismo la tenia entre sus brazos y le daba un cálido beso mientras le alentaba con hermosas palabras.

Ese acto hizo sobresaltar a Chihiro que se incorporo de inmediato, todo aquello no era un sueño, realmente Kohaku la estaba besando, pero ¿Por qué? Él dijo que no le interesaba, que todo había sido una mentira…

—Tranquila, estoy a tu lado, siempre estaré a tu lado. —Fue lo único que le dijo Kohaku para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. Chihiro se desvaneció por completo y cayó en un profundo sueño, al menos él no la odiaba, eso le era suficiente para seguir adelante.


End file.
